Maelstrom
by ihollow023
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails. A genius in his own rite, he will fight to protect the only thing that matters to him: his one and only friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Genius/Sharingan Naruto Possible NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed, the last month had been stressful. The nine-tailed fox had suddenly appeared in the village, and attacked. 'Minato... you had said it was under control. And now...' Hiruzen sighed again and glanced towards the crib in his office. A blond-haired baby stared back at him, blue eyes wide and brimming with curiosity. He hadn't cried or made a noise since the day after the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, had died sealing the fox into their newborn son, Naruto. The baby in the crib was said baby, and Hiruzen had yet to find anyone willing to adopt him, besides Fugaku Uchiha. The Yondaime's closest friend and rival. He could not, however, allow the Uchiha clan head to adopt him. It would disrupt the balance of power among the clans, adopting a jinchuuriki. The civillians wanted his death, thinking him to be the fox, or something ridiculous like that.

He then looked to Naruto, surprised, as the baby threw his pillow to the ground next to the crib. The baby then attempted to climb over the crib, finally managing on his third try, falling the short distance to land on his plush pillow. Naruto then crawled towards the door but fell on his stomach, his tiny arms unable to support his weight. Hiruzen stood and lifted Naruto into his arms and put him, and his pillow, back in the crib. He handed the child a frog toy, and the baby played. 'Bored... I suppose.'

He would just have to give Naruto to the orphanage, with ANBU guarding him, of course.

/4 YearsLater\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the ANBU with silver hair. He then shut the door to his room in the orphanage. That ANBU was assigned to be his guard for as long as he could remember. It didn't matter though, because Naruto had always been guarded from villagers. He figured he must be important to the village, or the Hokage in some way. Everytime the Hokage visited, Naruto never spoke a word, only stared. Eventually the Hokage stopped coming. 'Finally' Naruto had thought. Naruto shook his head, as if to clear the memories from his thoughts. He looked to the window in his room. If he reached, he could touch the windowsill. They made the windows up high so the young ones wouldn't get out. But Naruto knew how to get out. He was pretty bony, and he wasn't tall, but he was smart. At least, he assumed he was. He had a small toy box in his room, a large rocking chair, his bed, and the window. He took the toy box and lifted it up slowly, it was sort of heavy for him with the toys inside. He emptied it on the bed, to keep them from clattering loudly to the floor, he was supposed to lay down for a nap, the ANBU had said. He took the now empty toy box to the windowsill and set it down without a sound. He got on top and climbed out of the window, landing silently in a crouch. He snuck around the corner of the building and climbed a tree near the fence surrounding the property. He walked carefully along the branch, and dropped off on the outside of the fence, in the surrounding forest. He ran into the forest, not far from the fence and sat down cross-legged. He ran a hand through his pale, almost white, blond hair. It used to be bright blond but he stopped taking care of it, and himself, a while ago. He ate the bare minimum to survive, as to not starve. His hair spiked up slightly, but was mostly down, as if it lost the will to live. He had two bangs framing his face, and his hair was a little long in the back. He planned to cut the back soon though. He put his hands in the ram seal, suddenly, and closed his eyes. He had seen some older kids performing the Academy Ninjutsu and decided to try it. The first step was to actually find your chakra, he figured. He had been trying for weeks, and he was close. He could almost do the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique). The leave around him swirled a little, and he moved his chakra throught his whole body. 'Henge!' he thought. He thought of an image of the Yondaime Hokage,his role model, as he tried the jutsu. He opened his eyes and stood. He walked towards a small river just ahead and looked at his reflection. It worked! He smirked and cancelled the jutsu. As the illusion faded, je noticed he looked almost similar to the illusion, axcept the Yondaime had narrower jawline and eyeshape. He shtugged though, and turned around. He wanted to try a jutsu that he had read about in the library, the jutsu Uchiha Shisui was famous for. The Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique). From what he could gather, it worked by propelling yourself forward with chakra, going so fast you dissapeared. Then after you mastered it, you added something like swirling leaves or smoke, to distract the enemy as you dissapeared. He poured a small amount of chakra into it and dissapeared. He slammed head first into a tree. He groaned and looked back, realising the he shot forward about 500 meters, and left a trail of upturned dirt. 'Ok... maybe i should work on controlling my chakra...' he thought. He decided to run back to his room, so he ran the small distance to the tree near the gate and climbed back over. He ran towards his window and jumped on a rock he kept under it. He climbed through, and grabbed his toys. He put them back quietly and jumped on the bed, breathing slightly harder then usual. The ANBU walked in just then, "Naruto, would you like going to the park?"

Naruto just nodded. He stood and followed the guard outside and down the street. As Naruto neared the park, the ANBU jumped to the trees. Naruto continued to the park, and sat at the bench. He didn't play, with the other children or at all. He believed it to be beneath him, and the children's parents told the children he was a demon and to stay away from him. H didn't care anyway. They were fools. Why would he want to be friends with their-, "Hi. I'm Sasuke. What's your name?" - stupid children anyways. He was smarter-, "Hello? Can you hear me?" -than them anyways. At least, he thought-, "Maybe he can't speak..." -he was. He didn't need anybody. He would be just fine on his own. Naruto was startled out of his thoughts by someone snapping their fingers in front of his face. He blinked in confusion. This black-haired child was attempting to speak to him...

"Hello?", Sasuke asked. "Can you speak?" Naruto just nodded. He hadn't spoke to anyone. Ever. Not even himself. He didn't see the need to. Why talk when everyone despises you? "What's your name?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. Could he trust this kid?

"N-Naruto. Uzumaki.", Naruto spoke for the first time. His voice was hoarse from misuse, and it hurt his throat. But it felt... nice to talk with someone. "Hi Naruto!" Sasuke smiled. "Do you want to play on the swings?" Naruto shook his head. "Playing is beneath me." Naruto rasped. Sasuke's smile fell. "But... O can push you, if you want." Naruto suggusted. Sasuke's face lit up. "Ok! Oh! How old are you Naruto?"

"Four. You?"

"Three!", Sasuke laghed as Naruto pushed him on the swing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called. A teenager walked over to Sasuke as he finished his sand castle. Naruto stood nearby outside of the sand box. The teen had a small smile. 'Sasuke finally found a friend...' he thought. Naruto stared at the teen. "Naruto this Itachi, my older brother. He's in the ANBU!" Sasuke told Naruto, whispering the last part. Sasuke nodded, then held out a hand to Itachi. Itachi shook his hand and turned to Sasuke. "Come, Sasuke. It's dinner time. Kaa-san will be angry if we're late again." Itachi said. Both brothers shuddered, but Sasuke wasn't ready to leave yet. "But Itachi, can Naruto come to dinner?" Naruto's face didn't show any reaction, but he was surprised. He had just met Sasuke.

"I don't see why not. Sure, bring him along." Itachi replied. He turned around and started home. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him along, all headed to the Uchiha Clan Compound.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto walked into the clan head's house behind Sasuke, his hands in his pockets. All the Uchiha had glared at him, nothing unusual. He glanced around the living room after removing his sandals. Nothing unusual. "Kaa-san, we're home." Itachi and Sasuke called out in unison. Naruto walked into the kitchen with Sasuke. Time to see whether or not he'd be able to stay. "Kaa-san I made a friend today! His name's Naruto!" Sasuke announced. Sasuke's mother froze. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her tense back. She unfroze, however, and turned around with a smile. "Hello. My name is Mikoto. Sasuke, you two can play in your until dinner is done." Sasuke nodded and took Naruto to his room.

"Is that... Kushina's boy?" Mikoto asked, voice shaking. Itachi only nodded, she was his mother's best friend. "He looks like he's malnourished... doesn't he eat enough?"

"Kakashi-senpai said he's been eating only the bare amount to live. I think he's lost the will to." Itachi informed her. "Well... i should finish dinner... your father will be home soon. He wants you to wait for him in his office." Itachi nodded and walked to the office.

/\\\\\\\\\

Naruto looked up from his seat on Sasuke's bed to see Itachi stroll past them. "Sasuke, bathroom." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and showed him where it was. Right next to Itachi's bedroom. Perfect. Naruto snuck out of the bathroom quietly, and opened the door to Itachi's bedroom. Multiple swords and kunai lined the walls, but Naruto only needed one thing. He walked slowly to the drawer next to Itachi's bed and pulled the bottom one open. Inside were books on advanced chakra control methods and the like. Naruto lifted one up and scanned through it. 'Tree walking... Water walking... Kunai balancing...' Naruto snapped the book shut silently and lifted a few more. Bingo, spare Kunai. Hidden under all these books so Sasuke couldn't play with them, obviously. Naruto only took two, not stupid enough to take a whole bundle. He replaced the books and slid out as he heard the front door open. He walked calmly into Sasuke's room, kunai hidden in the sleeve's of his loose-fitting long sleeved shirt.

/\\\\\\\

Dinner had been interesting. Sasuke's father, Fugaku, had had the same reaction as Mikoto. They had wanted him to stay overnight but he had left. The sun was just setting as he made it back to the orphanage. The ANBU jumped down and followed him into his room. "I see you've finally made a friend." He spoke. Naruto just stared at him, face blank. This ANBU made sure he talked to Naruto once a week, but Naruto assumed it was the Hokage's orders. "You talked to Sasuke, can you talk to me?" Silence. The ANBU sighed. "Well, goodnight then." The ANBU ran a hand through his silver hair and walked back out. Naruto stood and put te kunai in the bottom of the toy box he had never used. It was filled with toys, but toys were beneath him. He laid back down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

/2 Years Later\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage. The last two years with Sasuke had made him slightly more open. He talked to people, whoever talked to him, and he had come far in his training. He had learned the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) from observing Itachi's training. He knew several other jutsu as well, he was more than ready to become a Genin. He looked at the Hokage and spoke. "Hokage-sama, I request that I be allowed into the academy. In the last year." Naruto requested. Hiruzen sighed. "I can not allow that. You are a child. You can't possibly be ready for the Genin test. It's in two weeks! I'm sorry Naruto, but you'll have to wait like the rest of your age group. It is an era of peace you know."

Naruto nodded and left. Inside, he was angrier than Mikoto when Itachi didn't inform her of prior engagements at dinnertime. Naruto heard the sound of someone stumbling around. Shisui Uchiha was in an alley bleeding profusely from multiple wounds, clutching his left eye. "Dammit Danzo... my left eye?!" Shisui cursed. Shimura Danzo had taken Shisui's left eye? Naruto understood that Shisui would die soon, his wounds were too grave. As Shisui stood, Naruto made a split second decision. He threw a kunai at the back of Shisui's head. It hit, Shisui died instantly. Naruto walked forward and yanked his kunai out of the skull. He pulled Shisui's head up by the hair and examined his face. The right eye was still intact, in perfect condition actually. Naruto carefully removed the eye and used the Shunshin to leave.

/3 Weeks Later\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto removed the bandages from his right eye. There was a scar going diagonally down the eyebrow and eyelid, but that didn't matter. He opened the eye, and a fully matured Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) spun lazily.


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Itachi. The prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. At age 13 he assassinated his entire clan in a single night. All except his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke has just woken up from his coma, and visitors are now allowed." The receptionist told a Henge'd Naruto. She wouldn't have told him otherwise. He also could have used his Sharingan to put hwr in a Genjutsu (Illusion Techniques), but he preferred to keep it hidden under his simple Genjutsu that made his right eye looked unmarred. He entered Sasuke's room to see him staring blankly at the ceiling. "Sasuke. How are you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned his gaze on him. "He killed everyone. The only reason I have to live now... is to kill him. To avenge my clan. To rebuild it. And the only way to beat him is the Mangekyo Sharingan. No no-name loser like you can help me. Our friendship is over. Leave me alone." Sasuke said. Naruto simply shrugged. "If you wish it. Goodbye Mr. Uchiha." Naruto sneered. He left the room, face void of emotion. He didn't need Sasuke, he had the Sharingan and his intelligence.

/\\\\\\\\\\

As Sasuke slept, Naruto broke into his Clan's jutsu Library. He took two A-Rank Ninjutsu scrolls, a B-Rank, scrolls on Fuuton (Wind Release) and Raiton (Lighting Release) chakra manipulation, his natures, and a scroll on basic and advanced Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techiques). He would copy them and get the scrolls back here by the end of the week, he decided. He sealed all the scrolls into a simple storage seal he had and walked out of the compound. He decided to get some new clothes in the morning, his long sleeved shirt and green shorts were getting small.

The next morning found Naruto trying on the clothes he had bought. He wore an outfit similar to the Yondaime's from his academy days, except Naruto didn't notice and the white on the jacket was replaced with black and his black pants were a dark blue. Naruto pulled the hood to his jacket up, but didn't like how it cut off his peripheral vision so he kept it down. He decided to start on his Fuuinjutsu. The first seal was for practice; an explosive seal. It was just a basic paper bomb seal. He drew the Kanji perfectly. He stared at it for a while. It was the simple Kanji for explode... Naruto suddenly grabbed another tag and drew the Kanji for 'Implode'. He then added 'Distance', 'Pocket', and wrapped it around the handle of a kunai. He went outside into the forest and found a squirrel. He stilled... then threw the kunai. It landed right in front of it's face and went black. The squirrel turned to run, but a black orb surrounded the kunai. It kept getting bigger until it was about 20 feet in diameter. Then everything within it dissapeared, leaving a perfectly circular crater. He assumed that everything inside the sphere had been transferred to a pocket dimension, considering it didn't reappear. The distance had been right, but he had an idea. If he replaced 'Implode' with 'Transport', and replaced 'Pocket' with 'Living' then tied the seal to him... he'd have to try.

/\\\\\\

Hours later, Naruto had finished the tag and the book of Basic Fuuinjutsu. Naruto decided to throw his kunai into the forest at random and see what happened. He threw it up and watched it dissapear below the treeline. A few seconds later, a rabbit and a fox appeared in front of him. It had worked. It was almost like a... reverse Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique), the technique of the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto's eyes widened. The pieces fell into place. His looks, his Fuuinjutsu technque, his importance to the Hokage... his intelligence. He was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash. He got up and ran to find his kunai. He had to find it before someone else did. He'd figure everything else out then.

Naruto stood outside the Namikaze Estate. His Sharingan saw the seals warding off outsiders and hesitantly reached his hand past the boundary. Nothing happened. That meant he was of Namikaze descent. He walked up to the door and pushed it open. The seals did nothing to stop him. He pushed the door shut as he stepped inside. He was in a nicely furnished libing room but he couldn't care less. He walked towards the staircase and ascended to the second floor. The door to his left was the master bedroom and the door to the right was his father's office. Next to the office was the library. He went into the office. He scanned the room with his Sharingan and found seals guarding a scroll in a drawer with a false bottom. The seal on the scroll required blood. He opened it with a bleeding thumb and scanned the contents. 'Rasengan...' Naruto read. Inside were the steps to mastering it and his father's notes on adding elemental chakra to it. A powerful, but incomplete A-Rank Jutsu. He closed the scroll and put it in his jacket. He opened the wardrobe next to the door. Inside was one of his father's cloaks and drawers filled with dozens of bundles of his father's tri-pronged kunai. Naruto sealed them all in a storage scroll.

He knocked against the back of the wardrobe, it was hollow. He opened the false back and stepped inside. He was in the wall separating the office and the library. He saw a pedestal with a scroll on it that also required blood. It was the Hiraishin. He Shunshin'd outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Naruto was finally becoming a genin. He had entered the academy last year, with his age group, and stayed for a month. In that month, he made no friends, and one seven year old had skipped a grade and moved to the eight years' class. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He had acted superior towards everyone in the class, stating he was an Uchiha. He continued this until an assessment where the teachers tested them to find out there skill level. Naruto had shown them the minimum amount of skill a child could pass the Genin Exam and got moved to the graduating years' class; the twelve years' class. Today was the last day. He would graduate today... he felt nothing at the fact except relief. He was tired of being in this Academy. His name was called and he stood. Everyone knew him as a prodigy, along with Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Itachi. The exam proctors were Umino Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka asked for a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique) so Naruto Substitute'd. Mizuki asked for a Henge so Naruto Henge'd. But when Mizuki asked for a Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique), Naruto performed it. "Good job Naruto, you pass." Mizuki said with a forced smile. Naruto noticed it was forced because his face muscles were too tense and he had never liked Naruto. Naruto took his headband and walked out. He tied it loosely around his neck and let it hang there. He couldn't care less about it, really. He stood outside, the day was over. They would get thier teams tomorrow.

"Hey! Naruto!" Mizuki called. Naruto stopped. "You know, there's a way you could become an official Genin instead of having to do the real test. That would've involved teamwork, but I can tell you a sure fire way to become Genin."

Naruto stood outside the Hokage Tower some hours later, at night. He used chakra to climb the walls and sneak into the Hokage's office. The Hokage didn't keep the item he needed under tight wraps, as he found it behind a door in the office with a whole bunch of other stuff that should probably have been kept hidden. He grabbed the item he needed and got out without notice. All he needed now was to hide in the spot Mizuki showed him and learn a jutsu.

/Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\

'So Naruto, you just have to sneak into the Tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll of Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques). Then, you come out here and learn a technique from the scroll. Simple, right?' Mizuki said. Nauto nodded and walked away. He knew it was a trap, but the scroll of Kinjutsu? Too big of an opportunity to pass up.

/Flashback End\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto landed on the forest floor next to the old shack. He sat down and opened it up. 'The first jutsu... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). Creates physical copies of oneself that shares that persons thoughts, emotions, and memories. When dispelled, the clones memories come back to the person who created it. Casting similar to Bunshin no Jutsu, except the hand sign is a cross. Dispelled by forceful impact. Forbidden for the large amount of chakra required to create one...' Naruto read. 'My large amounts of chakra would be perfect for this technique. If i used this, copled with the Sharingan's photographic memory, I could memorise this scroll easily.'

Naruto then tried the jutsu, but poured six times the amount a regular Bunshin required. He got it on his first try. The Bunshin began reading the scroll with its' Sharingan while Naruto waited for Mizuki. He didn't disappoint. The Kage Bunshin finished reading the scroll, and dispelled. Naruto started to sift through the memories but decided to go through it later. "Good job getting the scroll. Now hand it over and we'll go to the Hokage." Mizuki smiled. Naruto grabbed the scroll and walked over to Mizuki. He then jammed the scroll into his stomach and stabbed him in the back with a kunai, Mizuki jumped away. "You damn brat!" Mizuki yelled, then smirked. "But, you know why everyone hates you, so it won't matter that I kill you. Oh wait, you don't know! Because of the Sandaime's law preventing anyone from telling you. Telling you that, YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki screamed. Naruto's shock broke through his mask of indifference. 'Me? I can't be the Kyuubi (Nine Tails). Maybe a Jinchuuriki (Holder of a Bijuu [Tailed Beast]), but not a Bijuu itself.'

Naruto composed himself and stared at Mizuki. Mizuki pulled out a large shuriken and threw it. Naruto simply stepped to the side and the shuriken hit a tree. Naruto jumped up to the trees and dropped down with an axe kick aimed at Mizuki's head. Mizuki blocked by crossing his arms, leaving the rest of his body exposed. 'Big mistake.'

Naruto stabbed him in the chest with the kunai in his right hand and slit his throat with the left. Mizuki gripped his throat as the Kage Bunshin from above dispelled. Naruto stared at him blankly and walked away as Mizuki bled out.

/\\\\\\\\\

Naruto exited the Hokage Tower. He had the pay for a B-Rank mission on him. The Hokage had been surprised to see the scroll and even more surprised to hear what had happened. The only thing he had left out was the Nine Tailed Fox. He wanted to keep Hiruzen unaware of his knowledge and intelligence. The sun was beginning to rise so Naruto decided to head to the Ninja Supply shop. He headed inside and looked around. He spotted a Katana near the back. It had no guard, but otherwise was a standard Katana. "It's a standard ANBU Katana. Cheap, but effective and durable. It's made of chakra steel so that you're able to apply elemental chakra to it." the Shopkeeper informed. Naruto nodded. He looked over and saw a black piece of armor that strapped to the torso. It was basically standard ANBU armor except it was available to the public. He grabbed the Katana and requested the armor. It took almost all of the money he had just gotten, but he didn't care.

He headed home and put the armor on over his shirt, but zipped his jacket up over it. He grabbed the scroll containing the Uchiha Clan Scrolls and headed to the compound. He hid from Sasuke and put them back. This time, he left a Kage Bunshin to read all the scrolls they had on Kenjutsu (Sword Technique). He headed off to get his team.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

"Mizuki will be missed, his death was premature and uncalled for... Anyways, The teams are... 4: Kinto, Alissa Hyuuga, and Uzumaki Naruto. Jonin: Hatake Kakashi. Team 5..." Iruka continued. 'Hatake, huh? Interesting...'


End file.
